<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Игры светлячков (Обычные герои всегда где-то рядом) by KimKanejae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413705">Игры светлячков (Обычные герои всегда где-то рядом)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae'>KimKanejae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), Kang Daniel - Fandom, MOBB (Band), Ong seongwu - Fandom, Wanna One (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, fandom Kpop 3rd ang 4th Generations 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Минхо не боялся Чживона тогда - пятнадцать лет назад, когда все остальные дети предпочитали держаться стороной от мальчика, способного создавать какие-то непонятные яркие светящиеся неоново-жёлтым цветом штуки, - не боится и сейчас. А Чживон искренне рад, что Минхо всегда рядом с ним, даже если порой его силы выходят из-под контроля.<br/>Минхо нравится волшебство Чживона, а Чживон просто доверяет Минхо всю свою жизнь и даже больше.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Minho | Mino, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. У доверия и волшебства нет срока годности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Задание: <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4818">SCP-4818 - Мне нужен герой</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/xZpFsAn.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Крылья без пыльцы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Для них романтика это безбашенная скорость на машине да яркие всполохи от взмахов крыльев бабочек. У Хонджуна щекочет под рёбрами от чувства адреналина, стоит только Сонхве завести мотор новенького спорткара, а у Сонхвы, кажется, душа трепещет каждый раз, когда Хонджун пользуется своими силами и создаёт очередное произведение искусства.<br/>И всё равно, что Хонджуна ищет какая-то организация, а у Сонхвы телефон разрывается от сотни пропущенных от начальника.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Задание: <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4818">SCP-4818 - Мне нужен герой</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/37QE5Ia.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Во лжи не прячь свою душу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>см. ноутсы</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Задание: <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4818">SCP-4818 - Мне нужен герой</a></p><p> </p><p>- Я не просил, - небрежно бросает Донмин, глядя на сбитые костяшки пальцев и разбитую губу Бина. За колкостью прячет переживания за него, отводит взгляд и вздыхает тяжело.</p><p>Донмин правда не просил помощи - он привык к каждодневному издевательству от шайки каких-то отбитых хулиганов. Конечно, ему приятно, что за него заступился самый популярный парень в университете, но... Из-за Донмина у того теперь могут появиться проблемы, а проблем для него хотелось в самую последнюю очередь.</p><p>- Но тебе же нужен был герой, - слова Бина, которые по всем канонам должны были прозвучать высокомерно и самодовольно, на самом деле пронизаны какой-то непривычной заботой и теплотой.</p><p>- С чего ты это взял? - Донмин спрашивает устало, но пытается улыбнуться, что выходит, наверное, до смеха криво.</p><p>- Не пытайся лгать хотя бы самому себе, Донмин-а, - облокотившись на сидение мотоцикла, Бин шипит - его губа снова кровоточит.</p><p>Донмин об этом определённо пожалеет, но он не может не предложить:</p><p>- Тебе нужно обработать раны, у меня дома как раз...</p><p>- Я думал, мы обойдёмся свиданием в каком-нибудь кафе, но твой вариант нравится мне даже больше, - мягко улыбается Бин и протягивает свой шлем. - Тебе нужнее, я всё равно его обычно не надеваю.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/AzcSlzE.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Из ловушки из верёвок в ловушку из чувств</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>У Сону было несколько правил на его корабле, одним из которых было: "Не брать на судно никого, кроме проверенных годами набегов и бурь членов команды", но когда на острове Полумесяца он видит обессиленного парня, привязанного к столбу и брошенного на участь злой судьбы, не может просто пройти мимо и оставить его здесь умирать.<br/>Конечно, неподобающе пирату играть в героя и спасать людей, но почему-то именно этого парня хочется забрать с собой.<br/>Только он ещё не знает, что освободив Даниэля - когда Сону узнает его имя, он весь день перекатывает его на языке, довольно улыбаясь, - от верёвок и смерти, сам угодит в ловушку из чувств.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Задание: <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4818">SCP-4818 - Мне нужен герой</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/Y4ch2mk.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>